gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:All You Need Is Love (épisode)/@comment-8451018-20131002003607
Bon, la crise de fangirlin' étant passée, c'est le moment d'être constructive. Cet épisode, je l'ai aimé tout simplement parce qu'il est centré sur les personnages que j'aime : en plus de Kurt et Blaine, il est aussi question de Rachel, on aperçoit les Warblers, j'ai le droit à un super Blam, un petit moment Blamtina et même indirectement à mon crackship préféré : Blamstian (ou Seblam) ! *_* Des détails, mais qui comptent. Et redécouvrir ainsi les chansons de Beatles : quelle joie franchement ! *_* Sinon, avec du recul, certains points doivent être approfondis. Je commence avec 2 points négatifs : Tout d'abord, le rythme de l'épisode était trop rapide. 8 chansons donc peu de temps pour faire des finitions au niveau des intrigues. Dommage. Je crois aussi que c'était le risque auquel il fallait s'attendre en commençant ce season pemiere par un hommage à l'un des plus grands groupes de musique de tous les temps. Dommage aussi pour la remise en couple trop rapide de Klaine. Que l'on passe de "simples amis" (même si on sait tous à quoi s'en tenir avec cette appellation…) à fiancés en un seul épisode, c'est un peu trop rapide. J'aurais bien aimé que ça prenne un peu plus de temps. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise non plus. ;-) Et, aussi la fête foraine : en fait, cela a été comme Up Up Up, juste le temps d'une chanson. Dommage, j'imaginais que ça durerait plus longtemps… ^^' Sinon, le retour de Sue à McKinley et son affrontement avec Figgins… bon, c'est sympa maiiis, n'y aurait-il pas comme un air de déjà-vu ?! ^^' Même la façon dont elle se débarrasse de lui n'est pas originale. Et puis, je dois avouer que je n'en ai plus rien à faire des malheurs de Will, Roz, Figgins et cie. ^^' Juste, il est viré pour de la soi-disant pédopornographie ET il devient concierge dans un lycée, le même lycée… Cherchez l'erreur ! ^^' Je n'ai jamais shippé Artie avec quelqu'un depuis le tout début de la série et, même dans le 4x21, le Kartie ne m'emballait pas… j'ai revu mon jugement. Ils sont adorables ces deux-là. *_* Et c'est bien que Kitty soit prête à voir dégringoler sa popularité pour lui. Mais, ça aussi, c'était pas pressé qu'elle s'en rende compte si vite. Ça aurait été mieux que cette prise de conscience s'étale sur le prochain épisode. Sinon, le baiser volé est mignon. ^^ Tina a bien fait de s'en mêler pour une fois. C'est bien qu'elle se soucie d'Artie. Souvenirs de saison 1. =) Peu de Santana mais on rattrapera ça dans le prochain épisode. Et puis, on sent la complicité Pezberry, c'est touchant. Les deux organisateurs ont intérêt à percuter que Rachel est leur star et qu'ils doivent aussi embaucher Santana pour quelque chose d'autre sur leur show ! ^^ Mais Kurtcheltana au boulot, ça promet déjà beaucoup, côté NYC. Oh mon dieu ! Que dire à part que j'adore la petite réunion de Blaine avec Sam, Ryder et Jake pour redonner le sourire à cette "mean, bitter and angry person" … "Tina / Tina / That would be Tina." XD Mais l'image de Tina avec ses gâteaux… la pauvre, elle fait vraiment pitié quand même. O_o Et les gars qui ne pensent qu'aux gâteaux : high five à trois = so awesome ! *_* Puis pendant Help!, j'ai adoré le "Oh God, it's those McKinley nerds !" XD Et Unique qui repart en tenant la main de deux VA, sympa aussi ça ! ^^ Et donc, retour à Dalton : fangirling intense ! Il ne reste plus grand monde de connu mais c'est toujours ça (même si c'était trop court). Mais juste What da hell ! O_o QUI est ce Warbler inconnu assis à la table du conseil qui "ose" tenir entre ses mains LE marteau de Wes ?! O_o Et les yeux révulsés de l'autre à gauche sont à mourir de rire. Mais sinon, je le savais, je savais que Sebastian était un shipper Klaine ! XD Maintenant, je veux qu'il devienne le nouveau meilleur ami de Blaine et Sam. ;-D Et quand même… comment RIB nous ont dégagé le Kadam ! O_o Donc en fait, il n'y a rien eu quoi ?! ^^ on a presque parfois été jusqu'à s'arracher des cheveux pour savoir s'ils étaient encore en couple ou non, ces deux-là et, en fait, rien ?! O_o D'accord, si vous le dites. XD Warning ! A suivre, paragraphes sur Klaine : "Ok, I can't believe we're gonna do this again…" Le sourire de Kurt est tellement… comme l'ancien Kurt, authentique et heureux quand il dit ça ! *_* On le retrouve enfin ! Je m'attache peut-être à des détails mais la façon dont Blaine prononce le dernier "ever" puis le "what ?" me plaisent terriblement. (Okay, je passe vraiment pour une psychopathe maintenant…! XD) Puis sa tête déçue dans le genre "Bah, pourquoi il ne veut pas de ma énième belle sérénade ?" O_o Et le coup du sifflet c'était excellent : inversons un peu les rôles voyez-vous ! ^^ Mais en gros, ça veut dire que Kurt aussi voulait se remettre avec son amoureux s'il avait préparé une fanfare ! XD Et ce baiser… plus passionné, on ne fait pas ! Et, un truc encore : je suis tellement contente que Kurt & Blaine s'embrassent en plein milieu de la cours de leur lycée devant des dizaines de personnes ! =D Rappelez-vous quand ils n'avaient pas osé s'embrasser dans le tout petit escalier de fer du 3x03 car il y avait trois élèves dans le coin… Que de chemin parcouru depuis ! ^^ Ce que j'aime c'est que Kurt savait pour "la demande en mariage surprise". Il a un 6ème sens pour cela (ou pour Blaine, je ne sais pas !). Mais il est un peu perdu, il ne sait pas quoi faire, ils sont trop jeunes. Et Daddy Burt le laisse faire son choix. Mieux, on a encore un superbe moment entre eux deux et les souvenirs de Burt avec la maman de Kurt sont très émouvants. ET après, Kurt entre à Dalton, il voit cette féérie, Blaine lui fait la plus belle des déclarations d'amour digne d'un conte de fée, et donc, sa réponse en devient évidente. On peut lire la succession d'émotions sur son visage. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, car il avait tout caché derrière sa carapace de saison 4. ^^ Sinon avec ça, les Klainers ont l'assurance que leur ship durera pour l'éternité et même après (oui, mes paroles sont ridiculement aromatisées à la guimauve aujourd'hui mais j'en ai rien à faire !) ETERNITY ! ^^ Alors, oui, cette demande est précipitée, oui, ils viennent juste de se remettre ensemble, oui, il sont trop jeunes… Mais, j'ai toujours eu beau être contre cette idée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exulter quand je vois ça. Après, je ne pense pas qu'ils se marient dans 3 épisodes, c'est pour ça que, cette demande, je la vois comme une belle promesse en fait. Arg ! Désolé pour ce long pavé tout décousu. ^^' Sinon, cet épisode est d'ors et déjà à ranger dans mes préférés ! ^^